Painting Greys
by hynotistic
Summary: [ON HOLD] Penelope Davis wanted nothing more than to protect her sister from any harm and living in Star City was becoming way too dangerous. It only took a one phone call to her childhood best friend Cisco Ramon and the next thing Acacia knows, she's leaving Star City and moves to Central City. But in doing so, she was just stepping right into Zoom's trap. (Slow burn Wally/OC)


— Central City —  
UNIVERSAL NEWS

 **GENESIS' SECRET  
IDENTITY REVEALED**

BY MICAELA MARTINEZ  
THURSDAY, MAY 10, 2015

— — — —

Genesis, the meta-human with unique powers, lived a double life. For years her identity has been kept quiet, until now. The girl who creates chaos within the civilians, took the mask off, thanks to the Nightlock, came as shock to everyone.

Our own city's guardian, Nightlock revealed Genesis' identity and under the mask hid Acacia Davis. The well-known reporter for Channel 52. No one expected the city's sweetheart to be the one under the mask. Many who once admired her now question her motives for living a double life.

Previously, no one suspected a woman like her would be a such a threat to everyone. But it was proven wrong, yet again that everyone who might seem sweet from the outside can actually hide deep dark secrets from the public eye. And suppose, she had more skeletons in her closet than we thought.

Genesis first came to public attention two years ago, few months after the explosion of the particle accelerator, she came face to face with another meta-human named Geomancer. People were quick to jump to conclusions on who's the antagonist and who's the protagonist. During their battle, Genesis demonstrated her many abilities to others: teleportation, generate powerful vibrations and absorbing electromagnetic energy. Many assume that's not all, as some say she can temporary duplicate other metahumans powers and use against them, leading to her earlier antagonist days name as 'Echo'.

Ever since the battle with Geomancer, Civilians of Central City are not quite sure if what Genesis does for our city is for good causes or poses as potential danger to others. Perhaps, after all the damage she has made, it's safe to say she is no hero to our city but a threat to us.

"It's absurd how much we, as a city had trust in Channel 52 reporter, Acacia Davis." said Mayor Snart to the press, "No one saw it coming, not even me. I met her not so long time ago in person and she was so polite and welcoming, it's hard to believe how much of a cover it really was."

However, not everyone agrees with Mayor Snart and meta-human expert Elizabeth Mourtada had something else to say, "Acacia (Genesis) is not what everyone thinks she is. She has a big heart for others, whatever versions you've seen of her, the reporter or as an Echo, that's her. She wanted others to feel safe around her because that's who she is. Caring and loving person."

"I understand why people would hate Genesis but she was never like that. She was manipulated and brainwashed by Zoom. People feared him, everyone does." Elizabeth Mourtada continued, "She would never let her people down like that, I know her so all I'm asking for people is to believe there's still good in her and have some faith in her."

Weather she was brainwashed or not, she still has caused chaos upon Central City and there's no denial in that. We will never know the real reason why the well loved hero let the darkness consume her and terrorise the city. Elizabeth Mourtada might be telling the truth or she might not, being emotionally attached can always be an issue to some. But she was right about something, people did fear the well known super villain Zoom ( also known as Speed Demon ) and among those Zoom employed like Killer Frost, Deathstorm, Reverb, Rupture, King Shark, Black Siren and Genesis herself.

We might not be able to get our answers straight away but we shall not fear anyone or anything, as a city whole we can protect it for what's coming next.

 _MORE OF THE STORY ON PAGE 5_

 **OTHER NEWS:**

 _PENELOPE DAVIS OPENS ABOUT HER SISTER  
_ ( see page 7 )  
 _  
ROBERT QUEEN'S STATEMENT ABOUT BEING GREEN ARROW  
_ ( see page 8 )

 _NIGHTLOCK TEAMS UP WITH DETECTIVE IRIS WEST–ALLEN_

( see page 12 )

 _CORDELIA BANKS–GORDON DIES AT AGE OF 56  
_ ( see page 16 )

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE ::_**

 _And it's finally here! I know it's very short and different. I tried to make it look like it's a news article's front page cause ya know it's important and all. plus if you couldn't really guess it already it's an article from earth-2! sooo yeah very cheeky i know i know_

 _if you noticed a small reference to my character, i love you and even if you didn't it's okay i love you anyways._

 _anyways let me know what you think what's going to happen and all that jazz. i want to know your theories. xx_


End file.
